La Reacción Química
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Así somos ella y yo, vivimos, nos amamos, nos herimos, bromeamos, somos fuertes y débiles. Cuando miraste a mis ojos fue como una reacción química, somos solo un producto. Soul eres un idiota!...Maka Te amo. Y solo a Ti. S&M


**La Reacción Química**

**Summary:**** Así somos ella y yo, vivimos, nos amamos, nos herimos, bromeamos, somos fuertes y débiles, al final como una reacción química, ambos somos solo uno. Maka Te amo. S&M**

**Soul Eater pertence a Atsushi Okubo & Square Enix, La historia es De MI propiedad.**

* * *

><p><strong>. . .<strong>

**H**ay veces en las que me haces sentir, tan mal, como una chica linda y "tierna" como tú, Maka puede ser tan cruel?  
>Tal vez yo me excedo, pero que crees, que yo no tengo sentimientos, aunque sea un chico cool, aunque sea un hombre, puedo llorar, puedo sufrir, y sabes Maka, tú me haces sentir así, algunas veces, sé que no lo haces a propósito, pero de verdad duele.<p>

Si…así es como me siento.

_Tú me haces sentir tan fuera de mi elemento__  
><em>_Como si caminara sobre vasos rotos__  
><em>_Como si mi mundo estuviera girando en un movimiento lento__  
><em>_Y tú te estás moviéndote tan rápido_

-Eres un idiota Soul, sabes tal vez no hubiéramos fallado si no fuera por tu culpa-

-MI CULPA? Como puede ser mi culpa quedarse paralizado en medio de una batalla como idiota EH? Eso es mi culpa porque si es así, SIEMPRE tengo la culpa, tu eres la idiota MAKA!-

-ASI? ESO CREES? Pues si tu fueras más hábil, más fuerte, pudieras ayudarme mejor, fueras un MEJOR COMPAÑERO, uno MAS FUERTE!, tal vez esto no hubiera ocurrido!-

Ok….eso había sido demasiado duro, para mí, _si se Maka, _sé que soy débil, lo sé, tú tienes toda la razón otra vez.

No quería escucharla más, ella miraba el suelo, tal vez vio lo mucho que me dolió aquello.  
>Pero ella era Maka, una chica orgullosa por casi encima de muchas cosas importantes, ella no me diría que lo siente, tendría que ser yo. ¿Por qué debo ser yo siempre el primero? ¿El primero que se disculpa? ¿El primero que dice la verdad? ¿El primero en cagarla?<p>

_Tu tenías razón, yo estaba equivocada__  
><em>_Tú estabas débil, y yo tenía la fuerza,__  
><em>_Ambos estábamos rotos__  
><em>_Atrapados en el momento__  
><em>

Fui a mi cuarto, ella no dijo nada, solo me vio irme, abrí la puerta lentamente, era un idiota por pensar que ella iría hacia a mí, diciendo lo mucho que lo sentí.  
>Si un idiota, entre a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta, me lance a mi cama y ahí me quede, solo respirando, pensando, en cuanto ella tenía la razón.<p>

Shinigami-sama nos envió a la misión de recuperar el alma de "El káiser de corazón". Pero no fuimos lo suficientemente hábiles, no espera, Yo no fui lo suficientemente bueno para Maka. Fui un inútil.

Había tanta sangre, Maka estaba tan manchada de esta, estaba en shock, yo no pude hacer nada, solo sacarla de ahí, pero en el proceso pase por mucho, no supe que hacer, solo trataba de protegerla, y la carta se acercó a Maka en un momento del cual no me percate, la ataco, yo fui por ella, pero fue herida de igual manera. _Maldición_, si no fuera tan idiotamente TORPE, lento, IDIOTA, y lo peor, si no fuera débil, Maka estaría bien y no herida.

Estaba en mis divagaciones, cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, sabía que era ella, podía olerla, sentirla, mi Maka, a ella y a su exquisito olor a vainilla que me gustaba tanto.  
>Era ella pero no podía mirarla, no me atrevía, estaba asustado de cómo sus ojos me verían.<p>

No dijo nada solo entro, la podía escuchar ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. Cuando la vi a mi lado, se acostó junto a mí.

-Te ves como idiota así, tan triste Soul- Dijo rompiendo el silencio

-Es una provocación? Pecho plano-

-Idiota!-

-Nerd! Poco cool chica, fea…emm…TONTA- dije para reír por lo bajo

-Soul, yo lo siento, pero aun así….Makaaaaaa…CHOP!-

Quede algo atontado, por el golpe, pero ambos nos reíamos del otro, éramos así. Sonreí.

-Gracias y también lo siento-

-Gracias porque?-

-Por tratar de arreglar las cosas y por golpearme-

-Por golpearte! Jaja eres raro y porque?-

-Porque soy un idiota, que entiende con golpes o no Maka?-

Ambos nos miramos y solo reímos, durante bastante rato, Maka ya tenía lágrimas de felicidad, a mí me dolía el estómago, y ahí estaba, aquel silencio que siempre aparecía entre nosotros, no era incomodo, no era agradable, así levante mi vista para encontrarme con los hermosos ojos jade de Maka, me miraba con felicidad, con perdón y algo más…aquello podría ser amor?

_Nosotros vivimos, nos amamos__  
><em>_Y nos herimos y reímos__  
><em>_Pero los planetas están alineados__  
><em>_Cuando tu miraste en mis ojos__  
><em>_Y justo en ese instante__  
><em>_La reacción química__…  
><em>

Y así como una reacción química, entre yo y ella. Una mirada profunda, un intercambio de sentimientos.

¿Cómo sería besar a Maka?

La pregunta que rondaba mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Pero no definitivamente no me atrevía a hacerlo. Si yo el chico más cool tenía miedo a algo. Al rechazo de Maka. Que para mí, era peor que la muerte.

-Soul? Qué tal si hacemos panqueques si?-

-Bueno, Maka vamos-

Si era un terror, peor que morir, peor a cualquier cosa que yo hubiera sentido, pero no podía explicarlo, era algo extraño.

Estar con ella era lo que me hacía feliz, Maka siempre me pregunta ¿Qué te haría feliz Soul?. Me hace feliz estar a tu lado, pero como un declarado cobarde que soy digo cosas para molestarla, ella trata de ser amable y cuando es cruel, suele ser por mi culpa. Al final si soy el culpable de todo. Pero no puedo evitarlo, las palabras no las mido, odio herir a Maka pero no puedo dejar de pensar que ella me odia. ¿Me odiara?

Otra vez estábamos peleando contra la maldita carta, Maka estaba decidida lo veía en su cara, yo podría decir que era una nerd, una debilucha, pero sabía perfectamente que ella era una chica muy fuerte. No era un princesita, no y eso era justo lo que amaba de ella, su fortaleza, su decisión, su coraje, su manera de enfrentarse a la cosas, sin siquiera saber cómo hacerlo.

-Ven aquí princesita, ven niña técnico! Voy a hacerte pedazos- Decía aquella carta de corazón

-Te digo algo? Carta de mierda, MAKA NO ES UNA PRINCESITA-

-Oh, de verdad? Bueno entonces porque no haces de príncipe azul y salvas a la chica?-

-Porque tampoco soy un príncipe azul, yo soy algún monstruo salido de una historia de terror, que se come a las personas malas-

-Así? Muéstrame como! niño-

-Soul?-

-Dime Maka-

-Tienes razón no soy una princesa y tú no eres un príncipe-

-Lo sé, y que hay con ello Maka?-

-Que no creo en cuentos de hadas, ni en finales felices, ni menos en príncipes azules, pero si me gustan más los monstruos salidos de historias de terror-

-Maka..tu-

-Terminemos con este maldito si Soul?-

-Je, claro…..-

_-Resonancia de Almas-_

De un solo golpe….Caza demonios,  
>La maldita carta estuvo destruida, muerta, y yo me comí su alma.<br>Maka estaba tranquila se veía feliz, pero en cambio yo tenía la cabeza hecha trizas…le gustaban más las historias de terror?...los monstruos como yo?  
>Le gustaba yo?...no…no basta de soñar.. Soul Evans, pero la verdad es lindo soñar.<p>

Llegamos a casa, ella seguía muy alegre, más de lo normal

-Porque tan feliz Maka?-

-Porque ganamos Señor Monstruo-san-

La sorpresa se expresó en mi cara, había dicho? Lo que creo que dijo?...

-Monstruo-san?-

-Si Soul, tú no eres mi príncipe azul, no eres mi monstruo de terror y además un héroe-

Ella lo único que hacía era reír, y yo, aquí anonadado, que rayos acaba de pasar no lograba procesar nada bien.  
>Estaba nervioso, no respiraba apropiadamente, había dicho <em>Mi monstruo<em>…Soy suyo claro, pero se "Supone" que ella no sabe.. o tal vez si lo sabe! DIOS SANTO! Tal vez sabe que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. AVE DE DIOS y si sabe que voy a hacer, me derrito.

-Soul estas bien?, te ves algo muy mal que digamos, de hecho te estas derritiendo, seguro bien?-

-s…ii…cl…ar….oo.. perfect..o MAKA!-

_Tú me haces sentir tan fuera de mi elemento__  
><em>_Como si estuviera fluyendo fuera del mar__  
><em>_Como las olas tirándome a lo más profundo__  
><em>_Haciéndome difícil respirar_

**-**Soul?**-**

No me resistí, estaba hiperventilado **(*)**, ansioso, desesperado, necesitado.

-MAKA TE AMO!-

-He? Soul…que..quier..-

No la deje termine, me lance sobre sus labios entreabiertos por la sorpresa y de la impresión, ambos caímos al piso, Maka se golpeó fuerte, o al menos así sonó el piso. Pero en ese momento no me importaba, la quería, noo, la amaba, ella era mi todo.

La besaba bruscamente, necesitado, buscando algo, saciando mi hambre de ella.  
>Maka después de asimilar lo que ocurría comenzó a corresponderme, OH! MI DIOS QUERIDISIMO! Me estaba correspondiendo, le gustaba, YAHOOO!<p>

SOY TAN FELIZ, y si soy un chico cool. Solo por el hecho de tenerla a ella como MI chica.  
>Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno, mire a Maka, ella tenía cara de enojo, vergüenza, y otras cosas que no logre distinguir.<em><br>_

-Soul! Eres un idiota!-

-Pero te gusto o no? Pecho plano-

-IDIOTA! Me golpeaste.. pecho PLANO! MUERE SOUL!-

Solo escuche el Maka-Chop acercándose, aunque nunca llego. Mire a Maka, ella estaba sentada un poco más lejos de mí, mirando el piso, sonrojada. Así que pensé que molestarla un poco más, sería divertido.

-Deja de pensar en cosas pervertidas de mí, por favor-

Ella solo inflo sus mejillas en señal de enojo, se abalanzo contra mí, pensé que mi iba a golpear, pero mi sorpresa fue que volvió a besarme, estaba vez hubo lengua de por medio, ella era la salvaje, note que su mano estaba dentro de mi camisa, que chica!,

-Me distraigo un momento y me quitas la ropa, hoy pondré pestillo en mi puerta, pervertida!-

-No Soul, aunque pongas pestillo, yo ya estaré a dentro-

-Y porque estarías dentro?-

-Porque hoy tu y yo!...digo….yo ..hoy…voy…a….-

-Vas a…..vamos Maka dime te veías muy decidida…vas a …?-

-PORQUE HOY DORMIRE CONTIGO IDIOTA!-

Creo que esta vez fue mi turno de desmayarme de la sorpresa, de sonrojarme, yo y Maka en mi cuarto, en mi cama, era una fantasía de las favoritas.

-Maka tu estas insinuando que yo dormiría con una pecho plano como tú?-

Yo sonreía quería verla enojar, pero ella solo se levantó y se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, la cague, ups, jiji.  
>Corrí tras ella, la tome del brazo la voltee y la bese, cayendo ambos sobre su cama, en su cuarto.<p>

-Oh vamos my love, si querías hacerlo en tu cuarto podías habérmelo dicho!-

-ERES UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO! SOUL!-

-Pero soy Tu idiota pervertido y me amas.. Porque…me amas verdad?-

-Claro que sí, IDIOTA, IDIOTA PERVERTIDO TE AMO! Y si Soul eres solo mío-

-Te amo Maka-

Así éramos ella y yo.

_Nosotros vivimos__  
><em>_Nos amamos__  
><em>_Nos herimos__  
><em>_Nosotros bromeamos__  
><em>_Estábamos en lo cierto__  
><em>_Y a la vez equivocados__  
><em>_Éramos débiles__  
><em>_Y a la vez fuertes__  
><em>_Nosotros vivimos para amar_

_Pero los planetas están alineados__  
><em>_Cuando tu miraste en mis ojos__  
><em>_Y justo en ese instante__  
><em>_Vi la reacción química__  
><em>_Y justo en ese instante__  
><em>_La reacción química  
><em>

Ambos somos reacciones químicas, somos un producto a final del camino, no me importa como venga ese camino, solo espero estar junto a _mi _Maka.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) hiperventilacion:<strong> Hiperventilar (ventilar en exceso), es respirar más rápido y profundamente de lo necesario. Sientes que se te acaba el oxigeno, que no puedes respirar, hay agitación, ansiedad.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado la canción del Fic es **Chemical React** de** Aly & Aj.  
><strong>Muy buena canción, me los imagine inmediatamente a ellos al escuchar la canción y asi salio este fic. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi y claro...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Deja un REVIEW! **


End file.
